Guidelines
The following list are Guidelines that need to be followed in Minecraft: The Haunted Wiki. Article Rules # No content irrelevant to the article's subject. # No speculative content. # No inappropriate material. Viewers of The Haunting and The Haunted and related titles may come to this site. # No erasing previous edits unless a valid reason is shown # Do not create an article that is irrelevant to The Haunting, The Haunted, The RShot Team, The Admin Chickens, Evergreen Studios, or related titles. # Do not create an article that is based upon one's opinion. This can be made in the Blogs, Comments, or Discussions. # Do not create an article of speculative content. # If you want to delete an article, please nominate it for deletion using the "Delete" or "Speedydelete" templates. Then go to the link and begin a discussion topic on the article. # Edits such as rewording or deleting and then adding punctuation is not acceptable, with the exception of grammar and spelling fixes. # Profanity is not allowed on articles, unless relevant. # Do not edit other user's User Pages, unless permission is granted by the user himself/herself. Reverting edits is an exception (towards other vandalism). # Do not vandalize articles. This includes adding profanity, adding inappropriate content, or deleting content in the article based on either opinion or other intentions. # Do not rename articles, unless relevant. # Do not remove templates from articles, unless required (such as the "Speculation" template or "Stub"). # Do not add unnecessary categories. # Do not add duplicate articles. # Do not add unnecessary links. # Do not alter templates unless otherwise required. Warning/Block Users Every time you constantly break one of these rules, you get a warning. If you disregard the warning and continue to go against these guidelines, we will block you. The time period of a block can go from a few hours to permanently, depending on what you did. Also, if your ban is up and you still are breaking the rules we will expand the ban and soon you may even be permanently banned. All registered users will get warnings before being blocked. Every user is entitled to a warning although some exceptions will be made. If we can tell that you are continuously disregarding these rules and purposely going against them for "fun", we may not warn you. Registered users are allowed to argue if they are blocked without a warning. Admins cannot use previous blocks in a different category against a user who is misbehaving in another category. For example, if a user vandalizes they get a warning. If the same user curses in a comment, they get another warning because it is in a different category. Any anonymous users who vandalize, post inappropriate comments or bullies anyone will be blocked. Anonymous users will only get warnings in certain cases, determined by an admin. Comment Rules # No inappropriate language/profanity # No irrelevant comments # Do not give out personal information # Do not offend users # Do not put down other users for stating their opinion # Comments cannot contain inappropriate content # Not one form of cyberbullying will be accepted (no name calling, making fun of, bullying, intimidating) # Do not talk about personal life on a page. Example: What School do you go to? # Do not post a survey that is not relevant to the page. # Do not ask questions that do not have to do with the page. # Do not post any comments that will offend anybody and/or scare someone. # Do not post any comments that may be offensive to other users # Agree to disagree with other users in a polite way # Do not post any disturbing comments # Accept the opinions of others # No spamming chats Message Wall/Discussion Rules # No inappropriate language/profanity # No irrelevant comment # Do not give out personal information # Do not offend users # Do not put down other users for stating their opinion # Comments cannot contain inappropriate content # Not one form of cyberbullying will be accepted (no name calling, making fun of, bullying, intimidating) # Do not ask questions that do not have to do with the page. # Do not post any comments that will offend anybody and/or scare someone. # Do not post any comments that may be offensive to other users # Agree to disagree with other users in a polite way # Do not post any disturbing comments # Accept the opinions of others # No spamming discussions Blog Posts Rules # No inappropriate language/profanity # Do not give out personal information # Do not offend users # Blog posts cannot contain inappropriate content # Do not put down other users # No cyber-bullying (no name calling, making fun of, bullying, intimidating) # Do not talk about any disturbing topics # Do not make pointless blog posts # Agree to disagree # Accept the opinions of others Chat Rules # Absolutely no profanity or inappropriate language. # No inappropriate topics # Be careful with giving out personal information # Do not offend users # Do not scare users # Do not put down other users # No cyber-bullying (no name calling, making fun of, bullying, intimidating) # Do not talk about any disturbing topics # Do not spam in chat! # Agree to disagree # Accept the opinions of others # If someone is bothering you, quickly find a chat moderator/administrator (a user with a star next to their name) and tell them or leave the chat and send a chat moderator or admin a message on their wall. Chat Warning/Blocking Rules Every user will start off with a warning if they break a rule. Depending on the severeness of the problem (determined by chat moderator) they will also be kicked out of the chat. If the user comes back and continues to act up, they will be banned. Category:Minecraft: The Haunted Wiki Information